Resident evil: Blood gate
by Justin H.S
Summary: sadistically many fans out there, love the Resident Evil trilogy and for some odd reason just happen to make a story, Story is under going some major construction so be advised there will be updates. This story contains strong language, and extreme blood


Resident Evil

Blood Gate

Chapter I: Cannibals?

"**Good morning, honey" the gentlemen said in a polite  
**

**tone "Good day" the young woman had replied smiling.**

"**Would you like to have breakfast with me?" he asked, she nodded**

It was the cold year of 2013, in December 2, primarily our objectives were to keep the City of Los Angeles safe under any circumstances.. that was when a deadly virus had struck the entire city, turning people into, monsters.

It all started when an ordinary experimental project turned into hell, U.S officials say that Dr. Manderic, who was the lead director of the project, tested Animals, turning them into Biological weapons of manifest destiny, he was accused for Animal cruelty and Life threatening proportions… so he was sentence to 20 years in Prison. 2 years ago, when the outbreak had first started, everything was okay. But something was horribly wrong, I was around 17 years of age at the time, when I got promoted, well before I even was promoted, chief of staff John Heraldo, sent me and my team to investigate an explosion which had occurred in Sector 29.012… a containment we got in there, it was horrible. Blood splattered all over the place, as if a bomb had gone off, guts smeared everywhere

"Jesus Christ!" my comrade whimpered covering his mouth

I carefully examined the corpses of the dead bodies which none of them appeared to be alive… one was still intact, moving?

"Hey I got a live one here!" my medic gasped.

"Don't worry everythings going to be—Gah!" he jerked back, seeing an awful image.

The scientists eye's… ripped off. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he added

"P-please, help me.." he said cupping his hands together looking up at us

"What happened here..?" I whispered peacefully, trying not to terrify him of what went wrong.

"We..were conducting an experiment, I-I'm not sure what happened, everything went black then all of a sudden.. I heard screaming, and roaring" he whimpered, as he went on… they don't know they were being watched…

Carefully scanning the room of anything suspicious "…soldier, keep your eyes open, it may still be here.." I said

"Roger sir" he said, switching his rifle light on and scanning the perimeter.

"What else Happened?"

His voice sounded faint and slowly loosing conscious, "the emergency lights, flickered on.. and.. I saw it… the beast—" he started coughing violently "A t-t-"

I had no idea what he was saying.

"T-t-ty-r-ant.." suddenly he lost consciousness, I looked down, slowly brush my hand against his face closing his eyes.

"well, I'm not sure the hell happened, but we better head back to—"

"Commander!!" our watchman yelled out, I quickly glanced at him suddenly seeing a lizard like Monster standing on two legs, with claws covered in blood, Teeth drenched in it as well, staring at us with its Glowing eyes.

***

"holy shit!" I gasped, "What is it commander?" asked my team mate shaking his rifle

"Don't give a fuck, shoot that bastard!!!" I shouted, pointing my automatic m-4 at it as the room roared up with noise of gunfire

It took just as many than 100 bullets accounted for to take it down.

The room returned to deep silence, the monster was on the ground in its pool of blood, my medical team mate was about to check on the beasts pulse, I stopped him only when the thing had moved.

"It's still alive? Christ that thing took as much as 30 shots, and its not down?!" he said.

"y'know I could've sworn I saw one of these things when playing video games.." our support trooper sighed

We all looked at him in deep silence then shook our heads.

"Progress report?" said a voice on my monitor, "The scientists are dead sir, we encountered a strange specimen, requesting to have the VCQ come down here?"

"Roger that, stand by" VCQ stands for Viral Counter Quarantine, technically they were established to secure and neutralize anything infected. But probably name promptly came from STARS which I had no idea either, hearing lousy rumors for that matter…

We left the complex, my team-mate Bobby, sat on the cement shaking then vomited in a corner "You okay?" I asked with my hand on his shoulder "Yeah, I'm fine thank you sir.." he said then slowly got up.

* * *

That night I spent most of my time researching on reports of any zombie infested areas, I found one interesting article discussing about Biological weapons what the doctor just said; "Tyrants" gruesome, and merciless creatures that never takes no for an answer like hell, any of those Zombies never take no for an answer, I picked up my Verizon cell phone calling Dr. Heric M. an expert on animals

"Hello? Who is this?" he started confused, "Dr. Heric its me, Jack" I said

"Jack?" he sounded as if he were tired "What're you doing calling me this late?"

"Dr. this is no time for goofing around you know about the recent attack of a 'Tyrant'?"

Suddenly his voice seemed shaking "..Doctor?"

He finally answered, "Yes um, The tyrant, what about it?" I started asking question's, first off, what process does it go through, and what is its weakness?

"Oh, you bumped into a Tyrant?! Hm, you also said it almost was like a lizard? Wow, that's completely fucked up, anyways, A tyrant goes through its mutation stage, it starts off as what appears to be a regular zombie other wise called "Morphing" " he exclaimed

"…oh and its weakness? Well I uh, frankly I've played the Resident Evil franchise and that was a great game, the Tyrant takes proximately about 50 shots, since you bumped into it… I don't know how the hell it took 100 shots? Or unless you shot it in the crotch a bunch of times, man you guys.. fortunately the Tyrants Weakness, you shoot it directly in the heart with an explosive, that should cause some permanent damage.. well good luck surviving"

"okay thank's for the advice, keep in touch" I said

"Yeah what ever… " he yawned "Good night", then hung up

Dr Heric lived in Hawaii with his married wife and four kids, his oldest son goes to the navy.

* * *

Bob: next chapter will soon be uploaded tomorrow :P

Justin: There's a new resident evil game coming out?

Bob: Yeh, and frick they just leave the game alone D:

Justin: well hey, its on the wii, its got good graphics and it's basically the same game(s) (RE: Code veronica and RE 2) :P

Ayako: so any chance we'll meet Chris Redfield,etc etc?

Justin: Leon appears in the second chapter (Yes leon, fortunately hes the bad ass character of the RE serries :/) then we get Hunk, the mercenary and for the third chapter? Tofu :3

Ayako: oo Tofu


End file.
